


that tickling sensation

by Dearruby



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Awkwardness, Bruises, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Robots, idk - Freeform, or - Freeform, pseudociencia, something like
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearruby/pseuds/Dearruby
Summary: Si Jack no estuviera indudablemente molesto por la actitud reciente de su amigo, hubiera hecho un chiste que involucrara hacer un striptease quitándose la camisa.Para BT.Espera.¿Qué?





	

**1.**

BT tenía una de las mejores IA de la Milicia. Y si bien no era raro tener varias chasis de Titan de repuesto, las IA compatibles, en especial las de clase-vanguardias, no eran renovables y abundantes, llegando a ser valiosas por faltos de diestros que las escriban. Incluso, alguno que otro científico que operaba en la base de Harmony se quejaba de esta escasez cuando quería ponerse creativo y tenía que improvisar con los _restos_ que se salvaban de algunos valerosos titanes que perecían en combate.

Ése no era el caso de su titán, claro, pensó Jack Cooper, sintiéndose  orgulloso y con una ola de alivio, que pronto supo compartiría con su compañero.

Jack observó cómo algunos bots estaban armando un nuevo chasis para un titán clase vanguardia.

El mismo que volvería de su casco.

BT volvería.

Jack salió del taller de ensamblaje lleno de emoción.

 

**2.**

Sam Wickett, el científico de turno, fue quien le tocó, junto con sus asistentes, la ardua labor de transferir el IA a un nuevo núcleo de Titán, y asegurarse de que la información no se dañara en el proceso.

Jack, a pesar de su emoción al descubrir a BT, decidió mantener sus expectativas al mínimo, debido que a que estaba consciente de las posibles fallas técnicas o la improbabilidad de que toda la información de la IA estuviera completa. Wickett le explicó que la razón por la que se pasó las IA de los cascos a los ya tan conocidos núcleos de poder, no sólo era para darle más autonomía al titán en caso de separarse de su piloto, sino porque muchas veces, las IA estaban programas para aprender y modificar información en caso de que una actitud no fuese socialmente o moralmente aceptable, y el sobrescribir esa información muchas veces llenaba terabytes de espacio que el casco no poseía.

Por lo mismo, lo que más le preocupaba a Wickett - y por lo tanto a Jack - era que BT no volviera completo en cuanto a programación se refería y sufriera de glitches por falta de información en la misma.

Después de todo, dijo Sam Wickett, era tan sólo un sofisticado programa que supo cómo cumplir con su trabajo, no había porque emocionarse o ponerse nervioso por algo así.

 

**3.**

Nuevamente, nada de eso era el caso de BT. El listillo hacia hecho su tarea y no había dejado un cabo suelto, inclusive comprimiendo lo que no necesitara y que se pudiera corromper, al subir su IA y memoria al casco de Cooper.

BT había vuelto y estaba _casi_ completo, salvo por sus primeras misiones como Vanguardia y una que otra carpeta de información, que lamentablemente, no pudo evitar corromper en la forzada transferencia de datos.

De todas maneras, la diferencia era imperceptible.

Más se notaba lo mucho que Jack Cooper, el piloto de este titán, extrañó a su compañero cuando lo volvió a introducir en un chasis.

Jack se le dio un tiempo indefinido de descanso hasta que sus jefes y Wickett pudieran determinar si su titán era confiable en combate nuevamente, puesto que sufrió de uno que otro glitch y asustó a más de uno.

 

**4.**

Lo que pareció ser un mes y medio, o así, Jack no estaba realmente muy seguro, pasó volando, y pronto él y su titán volvieron al campo de batalla, listos para la acción.

Durante la misión en Etheria, Cooper sintió un cosquilleo agradable en la nuca al escuchar decir a BT que la compatibilidad que tenían era la posible razón de que el desenvolvimiento en el campo de batalla, _el de los dos,_ no sólo el de Cooper, o el de BT, haya mejorado tanto.

Jack se preguntó, durante el breve periodo de descanso que tuvo en Etheria, en un campamento de la milicia, si esa sensación que había sentido era algún sentimiento que BT había sentido al decir aquello, y que el enlace neuronal compartió con él.

Tenía que recordar preguntarle, se dijo, antes de que fueran atacados de la nada por unas tropas de IMC que no se habían visto venir.

 

**5.**

Jack Cooper se revolvió, temblando levemente, en la que él reconoció como la cama más incómoda del mundo.

Al final, ése ataque fue el último y desesperado intento de IMC para sacarlos de Etheria, y casi lo consiguen, tomándolos por sorpresa en un área donde se creía limpia la zona. Cooper tuvo que observar, nuevamente, como dos de sus compañeros caían delante de sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacarse de encima a un Legion, que estaba determinado en acabar con él y BT.

Todos, o casi todos, incluyendo a la comandante Sarah Briggs, salieron heridos, pero vivos. Esto es guerra, le dijo a BT luego, de no ser así hubiera sido extraño.

Por esto mismo, decidieron llegar hasta la base de operaciones de Etheria y comprobar que el área por fin estuviera limpio de objetivos. Igualmente, se decidió pasar la noche ahí, con un par de titanes y  sus respectivos pilotos haciendo de guardia en los alrededores, rotándose cada par de horas y dejando a un par de listillos a extraer la información de IMC que pudiera ser útil.

Gracias al cielo, a Cooper no le tocaba sino hasta las horas previas al amanecer, pero no podía dormir y temía que iba a quedarse así hasta que su turno llegara.

Para un soldado, el resultar herido, ya sea por una bala o una contusión, no era extraño, pero ciertamente, la adrenalina ayudaba a que no te des cuenta en el momento. Jack casi se rompe el cuello al caer al suelo y rebotar sobre su espalda y brazo en una posición extremadamente incómoda al ser _lanzado por los aires_ por la inmensa mano mecánica del Legion, al aproximarse para sabotearlo. No le dio  tiempo de reaccionar y tomar ventaja en el traje de saltos.

Al final de la jornada, BT insistió en que se revisara con un paramédico la espalda y brazos, pues notaba subidas de temperatura en esas zonas. _¿Inflamación, querrás decir?_ Preguntó en respuesta, sarcásticamente, pero al mismo tiempo, bromeando, con su titán.

Una media hora después, la adrenalina empiezo a disiparse, y su cuerpo consideró ese un buen momento para a sentirse cansado y adolorido. Cuando le revisaron, dijeron que era un milagro que no se haya roto el brazo, la espina o el cuello en semejante caída. Sin embargo, que había sufrido de varias contusiones subcutáneas y, posiblemente, un par intramuscular, cerca del omóplato, en la espalda alta, donde había recibido el mayor impacto. Al parecer, el resto del golpe lo recibió el traje y el chaleco, que estaban algo magullados.

Dicho esto, pero con varios heridos más que atender, le dieron unas pastillas para dormir y una medicación de analgésicos en caso de dolor. No había más pomadas y el hielo no era una opción. Volvió para dale la _buena noticia_ a BT y decidió tomarse las pastillas más tarde, cuando verdaderamente le doliesen esos músculos. Jack _sabía_ que eso que estaba sintiendo _ahora_ no era nada.

BT lo reprendió de todos modos por no tomar en serio aquella caída.

Horas más tardes, acostado en una de las camas de aquella base del IMC, Jack ahora sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mil veces más y que, por si fuera poco, tenía que ir al baño a por agua porque su botella con agua _de emergencia_ , la que llevaba en su kit de primeros auxilios, había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Quisiera o no, Jack tenía que levantarse, tarde o temprano. Pero mientras luchaba consigo mismo y su cansancio, hambre, sed, dolor e incomodidad, Jack Cooper podía mirar al alto techo y aparentar, por cinco minutos más, que estaba bien.

Al menos le consolaba el saber que mañana volverían a Harmony.

Jack se revolvió temblando. Estaba seguro que esa era la cama más dura del mundo.

 

**6.**

Al volver a la base de operaciones en Harmonía, Jack hubiera querido tener un tiempo para hablar con su compañero y _asegurarle_ que se encontraba bien, pero se lo llevaron junto a casi toda la nave a la zona médica. Estuvo ahí durante dos días con hielos y analgésicos porque no podía dormir o apoyarse sobre su espalda al sentarse o acostarse. Al caminar, lo hacía lento y forzado.

Briggs consiguió que le dieran de alta en la mañana del tercer día, cuando llegó algo irritada, comentando algo sobre las reiteradas veces que su _bebé gigante_ preguntó por su salud. Jack estaba loco de alegría de que le dieran de alta y le mandaran un tratamiento y unos analgésicos para las siguientes 72 horas, descanso y reposo. Estaba _enfermo_ de estar en la enfermería.

Briggs le ordenó que fuera a ver a BT en cuanto se sintiera mejor para que dejara de preguntar por el estado de su piloto.

Él tomó sus cosas, se puso como pudo las ropas de reemplazo que le habían traído y automáticamente fue a uno de los talleres de las instalaciones a buscar a su amigo, sintiéndose levemente conmovido por la preocupación que este _al parecer_ había estado demostrando.

 

**7.**

Jack tuvo que dar una caminata para encontrar a BT, aunque sintiéndose ahora un poco compungido, ya que se encontró con Dennis Pierce, quien le detuvo para saludarle y alegrarse por verlo vivo _aún._ Todo fue muy alegre hasta que le dijo lo mal que se veía y que "...tu Titán no paraba de preguntar por ti cuando veía a alguien salir de la enfermería". Pierce también estuvo en la enfermería, pero apenas había pasado del vestíbulo, aparentemente ileso de la misión de Etheria.

Algo similar pasó con Barker, quien se encontraba tomando de su petaca, como era usual, cuando le saludó a su manera y le dijo vagamente algo sobre _su robot_.

Cuando por fin pudo dar con el titán de 20 pies de altura ( _no debería haber sido tan difícil de encontrarlo, por Dios),_ este estaba siendo reparado y los bots no paraban de ir a un lado a otro.

― Me alegra verte en una pieza, BT. ―murmuró el piloto.

― Más de veinticinco mil piezas, de hecho.

 

**8.**

―¿Qué es eso?

―¿Qué es qué?

Desde su reencuentro con su compañero mecánico, este estaba lo más posiblemente contento que podía parecer un robot sin rostro. Aunque, claro, no lo demostraba en las cosas que decía, al menos, no del todo. Sin embargo, Jack podía sentir de nuevo ese agradable cosquilleo que iba desde la parte trasera de sus orejas, en la nuca, hasta la parte baja de su estómago y _sabía_ que de hecho, el bastardo estaba feliz. Aunque no supiera cómo era posible. Pero bueno, para algo bueno tenía que servir el enlace neuronal.

―Eso. ―Señaló el titán mientras movía la mano robótica que tenía libre y señalaba, con una esquina de sus grandes dedos metálicos, una parte del brazo derecho de Cooper, donde desde hace un par de días se había estado formando un desagradable hematoma, color purpureo y casi del tamaño de un puño.

―Ah, _eso._ Supongo que también me lo provoco la caída...,― Jack se mordió la mejilla interna de su boca para no decir algo como _"así como las que tengo en casi toda la espalda, viejo"_. Lo diría en broma, claro, pero sabía que era algo que no se tomaría bien.

―Hematoma: 1. m. PAT. Se usa clínicamente para referirse a rupturas de vasos sin la penetración  o violación de la piel, causando acumulación de sangre debajo de la misma y por lo tanto, facetas de coloración en el órgano. - Dijo BT, notablemente agitado, moviendo su sensor y contrayendo y abriendo su ojo mecánico, observando bien el primero (y más grande) de los dos hematomas que se hospedaban en su brazo derecho.

―Sí, eso significa. ―dijo Jack con una expresión desatendida, para luego levantar levemente el brazo y ponerlo sobre la mano de BT. No sin _issar_ en el proceso, inclusive hacer eso dolía, además, como siempre, BT estaba frío.

La máquina bajó más su extremidad para que la altura del brazo de Jack no fuese tan incómoda.

BT cliqueó mientras miraba al rostro de su piloto y disminuía el obvio zoom que había hecho. ―¿Duele bastante?

―N-no, está bien, BT..., ―Jack respondió más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir ―... Estoy bien.

 

**9.**

―¡Pero si evitaste que Legion me aplastara, BT, por favor! ―durante los últimos 30 minutos de aquella mañana, Jack se la pasó discutiendo con BT de porque NO había roto el tercer protocolo; proteger al piloto.

―Calculando la eficacia de la maniobra, nos hubieras ahorrado tú ida a la enfermería.

―...pareciera que nunca hubieras visto a un soldado con un par de moratones.―Comentó Jack entre dientes, evitando mirar a su compañero. Si este no se sintiera tan mal como se veía, o si su espalda no lo estuviera matando como lo hacía, hubiera alzado de manera dramática sus brazos y hubiera demostrado físicamente lo exasperado que se encontraba.

―No,  ―fue a responder BT, quien obviamente lo escuchó. ―…mis archivos restantes sobre mi piloto original K.I.A. no muestran ningún aporte acerca de las contusiones. ―dijo el titán, ― Y en las ocasiones en las que el capitán Lastimosa se lastimaba de gravedad, este prefería quedarse hasta su total recuperación en la enfermería.

―¿Estas siguiendo que vuelva a la enfermería? ¿cuando fue Briggs la que me sacó de ahí alegando que la estabas irritando por preguntar tanto por mí? ―acusó Jack, más rígido que nunca en toda la mañana.

―Negativo, solo daba a entender que las heridas en los pilotos que se me han asignado eran un total misterio para mi hasta ahora.

Jack rodó los ojos. Este encuentro realmente no era lo que esperaba.

―Estás molesto. ―El piloto no sabía con ciencia cierta si era un pregunta o una afirmación.

―Un poco, sí.

―Si dejamos este tópico para otra ocasión, ¿Me enseñarías tú espalda?

Jack levantó una ceja ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―En Etheria me dijiste que el impacto afecto mayoritariamente tú espalda y brazo. Ya observé el resultado de tú caída en tu brazo derecho, ―tomó una pausa que a Jack le resultaba extrañamente humana. ―Ahora me gustaría conocer la naturaleza de dicho impacto en la espalda.

 

Si Jack no estuviera _indudablemente_ molesto por la actitud reciente de su amigo, hubiera hecho un chiste que involucrara hacer un _striptease_ quitándose la camisa.

 

Para BT.

 

Espera.

 

¿Qué?

 

**10.**

Jack Cooper se quedó mirando durante un buen rato al sensor azul que BT que tenía por ojo. Con una expresión llena de exasperación y que, entre líneas, decía _“¿En serio?”._

 BT no dijo nada más. Sólo… esperaba. Y Cooper realmente no sabía si estaba esperando a que se fuera o que realmente se quitara la _camiseta_ y le mostrara su espalda.

No es como si fuera a sentir pudor delante de un Titan.

 _Vamos, tampoco es como si me hubiera pedido desnudarme delante de él,_ pensó Cooper.

Eso tampoco suena mal, pensó Cooper muy dentro de sí.

Espera, ¿Qué―

― Procuraré que no vuelva a suceder, _Jack_. ― Dijo BT, al ver que el piloto no respondía.

¿Acaso estaba dentro de su programación ser manipulador, de algún modo? Se preguntó Cooper.

― Ah, ― respiró profundo ― está bien. ― Jack miró a los alrededores. Aparte de los bots no había nadie a plena vista en el taller. Bien.

Jack se dio la vuelta y de manera lenta levantó sus brazos mientras se decía internamente que se dejara de quejar por unos cuantos moratones, y tomó lo extremos contrarios de cada lado y empujó lenta y dolorosamente hacía arriba. Sus músculos seguían muy tensos  y por lo mismo, el forzarlos en aquellas ― para el momento ― incómodas posiciones lo hizo temblar un poco.

 

BT sabe que no puede sentir nada, o al menos, su programación le dice eso, pero por alguna razón sabe que, de sentir algo, sería incomodidad. Si es que supiera siquiera lo que es. Su piloto tenía una espalda ancha y algo pálida por la falta de contacto directo con el sol, teniendo una coloración algo discerniente a la de sus manos o cuello. Un par de ― lo que BT rebuscó en su base de datos para identificar como ― lunares y una piel casi perfectamente lisa y uniforme en su color olivo claro, además de obvios músculos marcados por el ejercicio que requiere su vocación. Para el discomfort de la máquina, el color de la piel cambiaba desde la parte donde ― nuevamente, BT rebuscó en su base de datos sobre la anatomía humana y darle un nombre ―  se encontraba el omóplato, siguiendo un poco más abajo del músculo del hombro, el deltoide, pasando por el trapecio (un poco más abajo del cuello, entre los dos hombros) y terminando en una depresión de su otro omoplato, lugar indicado donde había una desagradable magulladura de color oscuro, irregular y purpureo. Un color, una mancha que se veía marginal y fuera de lugar en un lugar como ése.  Los bordes parecían que pronto iban a tener un curioso amarillo sino fuera porque―

― ¿Ya terminaste de curiosear, BT? ―Dijo Jack, mirando a los alrededores, por si venía alguien. Temblaba suavemente por el frío acogedor de la mañana.

¿Tan mal se encontraba? Se preguntó Cooper, al notar que BT no respondía.

― …

Jack miró por encima del hombro.

― Dependiendo de la fuerza de la contusión, la equimosis debería de tardar entre 10 a 12 días en sanar por completo. ― _él pestañeó_ , ajustando el sensor. ― Lo siento, debe ser doloroso.

Ah. ¿Acaso BT se sentía culpable?

Cooper dio la exhibición dada por terminada y con cuidado volvió a bajarse la camiseta, que había mantenido encima de su cabeza durante todo el tiempo de observación.

― Además, ― dijo BT una vez que Jack se dio la vuelta ― …el morado no te queda.

La molestia que sentía pronto se disolvió y fue remplazada con _aquel_ agradable cosquilleo de antes. Jack no pudo más que reírse por el intento de broma.

― No te preocupes, BT, ya verás como el amarillo me va a quedar mejor.

Jack olvidó preguntarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de reírme como la loca desquiciada que me siento por escribir esto e irme mientras lo hago, quiero aclarar un par de cosas:
> 
> *Etheria es un planeta non canónico creado para darle algo de sentido a esto.  
> *Sé que en esta peseuda ciencia se podría reemplazar parte de programación perdida de BT. Es más, vamos a fingir que eso lo puse en alguna parte del comienzo. ¿Qué? Tenía demasiado sueño cuando lo empecé a escribir como para molestarme en los detalles.  
> *Si has jugado el juego (o has visto gameplays, como yo), sabrás que Barker y Briggs sí son canon. Sam Wickett y Dennis Pierce no.  
> *Esta historia realmente NO es un BT/Jack o algo así, pero si quieres leerlo como tal, no te juzgaré. Resulta hilarante- porque hay partes de esta relación que sí son canon en el juego original.  
> *Este fanfic nació casi en su totalidad en una madrugada de insomnio donde, al levantarme para ir al baño, noté que tenía un horrible dolor de espaldas y un par de morados en cada brazo. De ahí sale la última parte. Y… no, no te preocupes, querido transeúnte, yo sé por qué pasó.  
> *Obviamente me voy por la teoría de que BT sigue vivito y coleando gracias al casco de Jack.  
> *GUAU sí, el final resulta re awkward, sorry not sorry, se advirtió en las tags.
> 
> Me despido diciendo que... No me siento culpable por escribir esto, más bien, me siento orgullosa por hacerlo. Así sea mero fanservise. Quería escribir sobre golpes y hematomas y moretones y al mismo tiempo, algo sobre la bella amistad de BT y Jack.


End file.
